


Waking Green

by ablindromance



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy wears <i>burando</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Green

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jealousy

"Ahh… Die..."

The soft keen of a voice floated from behind the thin curtain of the second-tier cubicle. As large as it was, sometimes a tour bus seemed entirely too small. Space was ample enough for life on the road, but for five men, a driver, and occasional roadie passed out from exhaustion, Toshiya thought he would choke in a fit of claustrophobia. 

And then there was the noise. 

The tiny squeak of latex sounded the loudest. The occasional creak of wood and the _ting-ting_ of metal railing against who knew what was giving Toshiya a steadily growing migraine. Just how long would he have to endure the lengthy torture above him? Restlessness woke him from a shallow sleep and his ears were soothed by the sound of Die’s husky voice. The more into consciousness he grew, the more bitter the taste in his mouth became.

"Just a little more…" that heavily accented voice suggested quietly.

"A little more…" was the response, complimented by a soft moan. 

Toshiya rolled his eyes and threw his comforter off his body. As he quietly stood in the narrow passage between the front of the bus and the circular living room in back, he came to find that his footing was secure. They weren’t back on the road just yet. Wanting to orient himself, he poked his head into the living room to find Shinya and Kaoru engrossed in the most silent game of Poker Toshiya had ever heard. Both men were like stone, their faces as empty of expression as the numerous beer bottles that surrounded them. A short conversation with both updated the bassist that they’d arrive at their hotel for the next few days in about an hour or so, but the bus was still parked while staff was finishing up disassembling and hauling equipment onto trucks. The missing vocalist had excused himself to take a call and a piss, not necessarily separate gestures. 

Assured that they would remain stationary for a while longer, Toshiya inched his way back to the front of the bus. Another polite exchange with the driver earned him access to outside where he could get some much needed air. Despite it being rather late in the evening, he donned his Westwood aviators and took post leaning against the bus just outside the door. A foot kicked up to push against the storage compartment for support and a slim cigarette planted between his lips. His lighter flicked, illuminating his weary but handsome face in a halo of orange before snuffing out as quickly as it had appeared. Toshiya took a thoughtful drag and enjoyed the pleasurable burn of nicotine as it filled his lungs. Holding it in his chest to relax, the smoke soon billowed out of his nostrils like that of a raging bull.   
The hum of annoyance in his head drowned out the distant sound of staff voices calling directions out to each other. Somewhere he thought he heard the septic tank fill after a flush. All these were trivial.

 _He must have the stamina of a racehorse. This was taking entirely too long._ It was agitating. 

For more than ten years already Dir en Grey had traveled together, living like brothers in arms during every single tour even before they were popular enough to get a tour bus of their own. Humble beginnings were a sentimental time for Toshiya. It was just the five of them and a burning desire to make a common dream come true. With their success came more attention, with more attention came more privilege. Money, admiration, women, sometimes even men, oddly enough. Through it all they remained the same five men working for their dream. There were individual changes along the way: Kyo’s secret marriage, the birth of nieces and nephews that transformed them from rock stars to uncles, and even sibling engagements. Kaoru was so married to his work that there was no time for anything more than brief on-the-road sexual encounters. Shinya dedicated himself to being the favorite uncle to the kids outside of work. The only ones who didn’t seem to change agenda much were Toshiya and Die.

Being friends for so long, they were inseparable. Die was happy-go-lucky as ever and Toshi was carefree. They were men of their craft which left hardly any free moments for anything else. Yet as time progressed, Die somehow found time for casual flings despite them being considerably few in number. Going from zero to two or three here and there was still drastic in Toshiya’s opinion. He was too much of a prude to have many personal encounters like that, so his entire career was only sparsely peppered with one-night stands. Shinya probably outnumbered him at this rate. All the companionship Toshi ever needed was found in that bumpkin of a (formerly) red-head guitarist. 

And now here they were, successful stars in Japan and overseas alike. All were respectable and gracefully aging men, but Die maintained his teenaged heart and matured antics of entertaining these nameless women. 

Well…perhaps not so nameless, but Toshiya hardly thought there was any truth to the names they gave. All the better; he could care less about their identity. The lot of these groupies fighting for a chance to perform shameless acts with any Diru member wasn’t worth his attention. The one in Die’s bunk was probably no different. She’d text her friends to pick her up and share some hideously dirty details, maybe blog about the encounter with the vaguest reference as to whom she was with. 

"Shameless bitch," Toshiya muttered angrily to himself, forcing out a barrel of smoke from his lips. The more he seethed, the hotter the night air seemed to grow. He’d stand here though, working toward his second cigarette as he waited to get a look at what the guitarist hauled in once she came out. 

. . . 

It was only another fifteen minutes or so before he heard the bus doors squeak open. He almost perked happily until he remembered why he came outside in the first place. Aviators turned to see two figures descend the stairs and step out onto the street.   
Toshiya thought it was disgusting how Die could be such a gentleman even now after what just transpired in his bunk. He helped her down the stairs so that she wouldn’t trip and even escorted her outside with a casual smile. Toshiya felt his features settle heavily into a blank expression as he speared the guitarist with needles of criticism for his chivalry. His cigarette steamed between his fingers as well, the only blatantly visual thing that stood out in the evening shadows he lingered in.

He picked the woman apart, entirely ignoring her and Die’s casual small talk, laughter, and what sounded like a shy exchange of "thank yous" for an engaging live show and blissful evening following it. She wasn’t an ugly mule, much to Toshiya’s dismay. Red pumps led up to long legs and a pair of black skinny jeans. Even Toshiya had to stop and look at her comely figure; curvy hips filled out her pants in all the right places. A bullet belt hung from them and her hour-glass shape was emphasized by a black Dir en Grey tour shirt that was tied up and knotted in the back. Midriff exposed, Toshiya continued his assessment all the way up to her face. It was too oval to be fully Japanese and her red lips too plush. Even her dark hair was too thick to be Japanese. It swung too effortlessly to be anything similar to these popularized extensions girls liked to wear these days. She wore hardly any make up and her eyes squinted up into narrow slits as she laughed. These in particular were eerily comparable to Toshiya’s and it made him suspicious. Her breasts, no doubt a focal point for Die, weren’t grossly huge but large enough to fill out her top without effort. She was a little taller than average as well, an exotic , swan-like beauty overall. She laughed and clasped her small wallet in her hands, bowing her head to Die. It was only then that Toshiya was noticed. To be cordial, he took a step closer to them but kept his distance out of respect.

Die turned to see his bassist, offering a grin. 

"Ah! Totchi-kun, amazing show! I enjoyed myself very much. Please have a good night, and good luck to you and everyone on this tour," she smiled, shyly bowing her head to the bassist.

Toshiya folded his arms over his chest and held one arm up to keep his cigarette smoke from wafting in her face. He too gave her his well-practiced sweet smile as he towered over her and gave a small bow of thanks. "Thank you very much. Please take care."

With a final nod to Die, she gave a wave to both men and crossed the empty intersection to stand before a café on the other side of the street. A cell phone laden down with charms and all sorts of ridiculously girly things was whipped out, probably to call for a cab or other form of transportation home. Toshiya didn’t bother to watch, instead taking a drag from his cigarette and staring at Die behind his glasses. The guitarist remained where he stood, hands on his hips as he watched out for her across the street and to get a last look at her killer silhouette. 

Getting annoyed at Die’s gawking, Toshiya flicked his cigarette onto the ground to get his attention before speaking up. "Foreigners are your thing now?"

Die raised his brows and laughed softly, fingers running through his thick hair to straighten the ruffled mess it currently was. "She’s mixed, actually."

"Oh?" Toshiya replied, giving no intonation of question or genuine interest. He was too busy seeking out any visible marks of passion on Die’s skin while using his own long fingers to help straighten strands of that thick mane he loved so much. 

Die obliged, one arm suddenly hooking around Toshiya’s neck and dragging him down into a friendly headlock. "Mmhm. She’s part Taiwanese. Something you can relate to, ne?" He chuckled, playfully rubbing one of the captured bassist’s nipples with the flat of his palm.

The unresponsive bassist made a face and gave Die a shove to free himself. "You smell like sex." 

Now upright, he bumped Die out of his way with his shoulder and knocked on the bus doors to be let in. Die was left to stagger outside, fighting for his balance. While Toshi unamusedly climbed the three steps in one go, Die chuckled to himself.

"With good reason," the guitarist answered, smirk evident in his voice as he stood outside at the bottom of the stairs. Upon hearing the response, Toshiya jerked the handle to close the doors and allowed them to swing shut right in Die’s face in a huff. As they sealed shut, he politely asked the driver to leave them that way for the next few minutes while he made his way back to his bunk. 

Not fully understanding Toshiya’s icy shoulder, Die took it as a joke and was surprised to be shut out. He laughed again, half-heartedly knocking on the glass and calling for the other.

"…Totchi? Oi, Totchi! C’mon… Totchi, I can’t open the doors from out here. Oi!"


End file.
